pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampires
Vampires are beings that coexist alongside humans in an uneasy peace settlement within the universe of Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. While Vampires generally look similar to humans, Vampires' differ with superior speed, strength and endurance, as well as certain abilities unique to certain Vampires. Additionally, when a Vampire dies, their body reverts to ash and fades away completely. Unlike vampires of legend, those born from the Babel Incident do not need to drink blood to survive. Rather, drinking blood allows a vampire to obtain the vital energy within an individual's body by using blood as a medium. Through this, vampires are able to gain strength and heal wounds, which led to the frequent consumption of blood during the war against humans. In the present era, blood is viewed as a type of indulgence similar to alcohol -- unnecessary, but to some, irreplaceable. Thus, as is the case with indulgences, there are some vampires who have become addicted to blood and others who cannot stand the taste of it.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 23 History While the origins of Vampires is as of yet unknown, it is known that most Vampires are born on the night of the Crimson Moon - though this is not a definitive trait, as there is at least one known case of a Vampire being born on the night of the Blue Moon. Vanitas of the Blue Moon was born as a Child of Ill Omen on the night of the Blue Moon - a night which traditionally drains a Vampire of its power and leaves it vulnerable. As such, Vanitas was shunned by the fellow Vampires of his tribe, leading to his exile. Alone, cold and bitter, Vanitas crafted a grimoire known as the Book of Vanitas, vowing for revenge on the Vampires who had spurned him for his miserable existence. Within the Book of Vanitas lied a curse, which when set forth, could drive a Vampire to illness and distort their true name into a malnomen, reverting them into a primal frenzied state in which they could not resist their desire for human blood. Some time ago, there was an uprising in which Vampires and humans clashed for supremacy. During this time, The Bourreau and The Chasseur were instituted, and in certain cases Vampires were recruited to execute their own kind. This was the case with Lord Ruthven, who recruited Jeanne as his Bourreau and equipped her with a Crimson Gauntlet, which she used in order to aid the humans in repelling the threat of the Vampires - earning her the title of Jeanne the Hellfire Witch. Ultimately, the Vampires were defeated, with many Vampires being eradicated in the process of the human victory, leading humanity to believe that the Vampires had all but gone extinct during the quarrell. In reality, new laws were imposed stating that Vampires were barred from attacking humans, and most of the surviving Vampires retreated beyond the wall to reside in regions such as Averoigne. Around the same time, The Queen appointed a representative from among the Vampires, Count Parks Orlok, who was tasked with maintaining the balance between the humans and the Vampires by covering up any Vampire-related events and organizing the executions of those who refuse to abide by the newly instituted reforms. However, in recent years this peace between the humans and the Vampires has been strained as more and more Vampires fall ill to the Curse of Vanitas - racking up the number of attacks on humans; which has lead to rumors regarding whether or not the Vampires were truly eradicated. Fortunately, a human has inherited Vanitas' name and the Book of Vanitas by unknown means and has made it his personal mission in life to cure as many Curse-Bearers as he can. Unfortunately, with the rumors of the Book of Vanitas' location, many seek the Book of Vanitas in order to ascertain its powers or even to destroy it in hopes that it would disperse the Curse of Vanitas. Dhampirs Dhampirs are hybrids of both Vampire and human. While little is presently known about Dhampirs, it appears that they primarily are used to function as information brokers, as Dante, Johann and Riche are all known Dhampirs. Known Vampires Vampires of the Crimson Moon Vampires of the Blue Moon Trivia * While Vampires' eyes are originally red, a Vampire's control over their thirst allows their eye colour to change; this is why Noé didn't recognize Amelia as a Vampire at first and why Luca has green eyes. *It is presently unknown whether or not Vampires have extended natural lives. *Vampires enjoy cleanliness more than humans because of their sharper sense of smell.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Volume 4 Bonus References Navigation Category:Terms Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Species